


Netflix & Chill Turns Into Fun Sex

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Your girlfriend comes over for a movie night and just wants to relax with her loving, fun boyfriend. Of course, playful touching & teasing turns into passionate, cute fucking with a snuggle afterwards. Enter the wholesome journey of cuteness.





	Netflix & Chill Turns Into Fun Sex

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This was written by an adult, for adults. Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.   
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.   
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
>  SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.

(cell phone ringing)

[Excited] Hey babe, I'm outside. Hurry and open the door please, my butt is freezing out here.

(door opens)

Sheesh mister, I was seriously turning into a popsicle out here already. 

(pause)

[Laughter] Oh fuck you, you're a freaking thotsicle. Wait, no you're a cocksicle! Get it?

(pause)

Oh come on, that was a good joke, cause your dick is hard like ice all the time.

(pause)

(snack wrappers crunching together)

Of course I brought the snacks, see? We got licorice, Skittles, M&M'S, & lots of yummy popcorn. And I know, I know, you hate kettle corn...don't worry...it's butter popcorn this time.

(pause)

Wait, don't just take them. Let me take a seat at least, gosh babe. Rude.

(kissing slowly)

Blah, blah, I love you too. Lucky you're looking super fucking cute today. Okay, so what are we watching on Netflix? Movie or tv show?

(pause)

Tv? Let's see, we got The Vampire Diaries...that's actually a great show by the way.

(pause)

No? Okay. I know, Cobra Kai, it looked pretty good in the trailer actually.

(pause)

Seriously? It looked so cool. Ugh, fine, how about Stranger Things? We stopped at like Season 2.

(pause)

[annoyed] Oh my fucking god babe, pick one already or I'm not sucking your dick tonight. I swear to-

(ass smacking)

Noooo, no sex until we pick a damn tv show, and it has to be a good one. Okay, what about the tv show Lucifer? I actually saw a bit of the trailer today.

(pause)

It's this action, supernatural/crime show. Great cast too. Lucifer is actually a pretty nice guy.

(pause)

I'm seriously going to grab your dick and slap you with it babe, pick something already.

(pause)

What's that? It's that Netflix Sabrina show. And no, not the old kiddy one, this one is way more realistic and actually dark & scary. 

(pause)

Wait, what? You want Lucifer? Oh my god, finally. [laugh] You better not get scared and start holding me little baby

(pause)

We'll I'm not gonna cuddle myself, better wrap me up in those warm arms baby.

(pause) 

There we go, now I feel super safe and really warm. I love you.

(kissing slowly)

Alright, let's try to enjoy the show. No funny business mister.

(time skip- 30 MINS LATER)

[whisper] hey babe, get your dick off my butt, it's distracting me from the show.

(pause)

Hey little guy, can you stop hitting my butt so I can enjoy some Chloe & Lucifer?

(pause)

I'm seriously gonna grab this little Vienna sausage and package it up forever babe.

(pause)

[laugh] Oh come on, don't you get all butthurt over a dick joke baby, I was just kidding.

(pause)

[Giggle] Awww, poor little baby, do you want me to apologize to your dick, that I so clearly offended?

(pause)

Seriously? [Laugh] You asked for it. I'll just lean in really close, and give the little guy a nice, warm, hug...like this.

(pause)

I'm not even squeezing it hard you baby, shut up and let me apologize to your cute ass dick.

(pause)

Oh, I have to get into the apologizing position as well? I better get serious then.

(pause)

[Giggle] I'm really face down, ass up, apologizing to a dick....who has an even bigger dick for an owner...I cannot believe this.

(pause)

Hello there Mr. Dicky, my name's, well, that doesn't matter cause you'll be dead tonight. I just wanted to say, I am sorry for making fun of you, you totally are a great dick. Oh, & just so you know, from this angle, you actually look kind of cute, [whisper] but don't tell your owner that, he'll get a big head if you know what I mean.

(pause)

Oh, look at your dick babe, it's growing even bigger. Awww, are you trying to say thank you Mr. Dick? [baby voice] you're welcome little cutie

Here, let me just give you a widdle kiss to show how cute you are. Don't move now.

(Kisses dick) 

Ohhh, he jumped. [baby voice] Awww, do you want more kissies? You do? Okay. 

(kisses cock) (kisses cock) (kisses cock)

[Giggle] Oh my, you are still growing huh. You're a big, hard dick now . Here, let me take you out of these warm sweatpants and give you some air.

(pause)

There we go, do you feel better now Mr. Dicky? Ohhh my, you're still a bit warm. 

Maybe I should spit on you to cool you down? Yeah? Okay, let me just try something to-

(spitting)

cool you down here. Oh wow, you are still warm, guess you need more spit huh?

(spitting) (spitting) (spitting)

There you go, much more cool now. You're still growing too? Oh wow

(slowly stroking)

Here, let me just keep you warm in my hand and give you a nice, snug hug

(slow jerking)

Is my hand making you happy? yeah? Aww, here, let me rub you up and down faster

(jerking faster)

Oh jeez, you're leaking from the tip, are you okay? let me just check

(slowly suck it) 

Oh my, you're getting so hard, and you're throbbing, let me keep going...

(slow, sensual sucking) (moaning)

Oh, what was that? Did your owner just say he loves me? He did huh. Go on, I'll give you kisses & your owner can tell me how much he loves me.

(kissing the dick 4x)

Did you hear that? He really loves me. I must be really good at taking care of you

(kissing) (slow, sucking)

Since your owner is being nice, let me give you a big, sloppy present. Don't be shy, stay still.

(sucking that dick)

Oh fuck, you really did grow. You are such a big boy now.

(gagging) (loud moaning while sucking)

Fuck baby, your dick tastes so good. [Giggle] I hope you appreciate my lovely cock consoling.

Hey Mr. Dicky, should we give him something to do? Yeah? Here, let me just...

(undressing)

Take off my shirt, and unhook my bra, & I'll slide these yoga pants off as well.

(pause)

Oh yeah, I bet you really love me now huh [Giggle] I love you too.

(kissing) (kissing)

[Giggle] Oh my, I think I need something to sit on. I'm just going to sit right above your face, my cute pretty pussy open for your eyes to see.

(pause)

Go on, tell my pussy how much you want to kiss her & cherish her. Say you love my pussy

(pause)

[Giggle] Oh wow, you love my pussy? You should show her how much

(sucking that dick) (moaning as you get your pussy kissed)

Yesss, that feels so good. [Giggle] Oh no, my pussy is dripping, you should lick it clean

(pussy licking) (moaning)

Oh god, yes, just get in there and lick it all up like a good boy. 

(moaning as you're getting licked)

Don't stop, k-keep fucking licking it just like that. Fuck, l-let me just lean down now, and just give your dick a big, fat, kiss

(kiss for 4 seconds)

Oh wow, you're so happy to me again huh? Missed my mouth I bet

D-don't worry. If your owner does a good job & makes me cum, I promise to sit on you.

[Giggle] Fuck, someone's eating me out much better than before now. 

Fuckkkkk, th-this is so good. Don't stop baby, keep tonguing me.

(sloppy pussy eating)

[moaning] yes, yes, lick it baby, lick my pussy faster please, it feels sooo good right now

(ass smacking)

I-I'm so close, do-don't stop. fucking get your pretty tongue deep inside me 

fu-fuck, oh baby, faster, lick faster, yes, yes, yes, right there

(moaning loud, orgasm slowly coming)

Oh god I love you, I fucking love you so much, fuck, fuck, I-'m cumming

(orgasm is almost there, moaning like crazy)

FUCK, I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM BABY, GONN-GONNA 

(improv to orgasm) 

[shakey voice] You we're so fucking good at that baby. 

Hey Mr. Dicky, you look thirsty. Would you like a nice cup of tight pussy?

[Giggle] Oh, he moved. I think he said please give me that tight pussy.

You heard him babe, so come here and give me that dick, I need to feed poor Mr. Dicky my tight little pussy now.

Oh wait Mr. Dicky, I totally forgot to tell you, I love big, thick, loads of cum 

[Giggle] Just hold still, I'll just rub my pussy against you & slide you in

(Wet pussy being slowly fucked)

[moaning] Oh my god, babe, holy fuck I love you

(Ass slap)

Yeah, slap my cute butt, just grab my hips & pull me back on that cock please baby

(wet pussy)

Oh yes, yes, yes, I fucking love you baby, I love your cock in my pussy

(Cheek clapping) (grunting)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop baby, cum in me, come on, give me your hot load.

I can feel you throbbing inside me babe, please cum in my pussy, I need it

(wet pussy fucking)

Fuck yeah, harder babe, I want that fucking cum so bad baby

Please do it, cum, fucking shoot that load deep inside of me babe

(cheek clapping)

Yes, yes, yes, I can feel it baby, shoot it out, cum, cum, cumm

(creampie) 

Ohhhh baby, I-I can feel your fucking cum...so much

Fuck, Mr. Dicky is still hard? He is really fucking hungry tonight.

I think if Mr. Dicky gets in a really tight hole, it should help

Okay, I'll just lie on my side, & Mr. Dicky can give my butthole a kiss

Ohhh, again. Give it a big, nice kiss for me, I like that

Oh god, you really love my butt huh? you should marry it.

[moaning] Let me just grind my ass on you, your dick can spend time with my little butthole 

Oh fuck yes, put it in baby, slide that cock in my cute butt please

Ugh fuck, no-not that hard babe, you're gonna destroy my little asshole

(cheek clapping)

fuck, y-you're pounding my asshole babe, oh fuck, it feels good

Yes, yes, fuck my hole baby, fuck that ass harder, I need it

(ass slapping)

Deeper baby, fuck my little asshole deeper, do it, harder, fucking harder

(cheek clapping)

Fuc-fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum from getting buttfucked. Don't stop babe, fuck me and fill me up

(cheek clapping)

Ughhh god, I-I'm gonna fucking cum baby, give me that fucking load, pour it in me 

(Orgasm getting close)

(loud flesh on flesh, cheek clapping) (loud moaning)

Oh god, oh god, I-I'm gonna fucking cum

(improv orgasm)

[Panting] God damn babe, you fucking came so much in my ass...it felt so fucking good

(Kissing slowly as you moan)

No, I love you more baby. You were so good too. Come here and just hold me, let's cuddle

(kissing)

Oh shit, you made me miss the ending of Lucifer


End file.
